Passion Play
by evenstar8705
Summary: A one shot about Odo and Kira in the late season having some playful and creative fun in the bedroom.


Odo and Kira had experimented to a small extent with his special gift before, but nothing quite like what he proposed. Kira had given him the idea by asking him if he missed the abstract wonderland he had made up for himself in his old quarters to practice his shape shifting.

"You are my wonderland," he had responded. "I'll prove it to you if you let me."

And to his surprise and delight, Kira had given him a look and invited him to bed. She had not only become comfortable with his ability to shift, the slightest change he made to his clothing, the sight of him shimmering, and the sound of it, it all made her hot and bothered almost instantly now. To think he had been embarrassed to allow her to see it and feared her would put her off forever!

She lay on the bed still clothed and submissively placed her hands over her head so that he could restrain her with some light and careful bondage. There was nothing submissive in her eyes, though, as he kissed her tenderly and tested the restraints. She knew how he loved to remove her clothing himself and the restraints were more for Odo's safety. Her military training and past experiences were hard to shake. She trusted him, but instinct might possess her if she was startled even slightly sometimes.

Kira mock pouted as Odo placed a blindfold over her dark brown eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think I can guess generally what sort of shape you take feeling you with my skin alone."

"This will be quite fun for both of us," Odo's voice was extra gravely in bed. "I promise, my love."

She smiled with anticipation when she heard him shifting to his natural state first. She couldn't get over the fact that the liquid dripping within her bodice and skirts was alive and so hot he almost scalded her skin. He was nearly boiling with his desire and that made her feel so wanted.

She loved his amber liquid form, but it had become as normal as his humanoid form in her mind. His gaseous form was a little less so, becoming almost electric. The small hairs on her body stood up and she felt painless zaps throughout her anatomy, making her giggle. He could and did hack her nervous system, but that was basically a cheat. It was too easy to pleasure her in that way.

"Not so much so fast!" she begged, only able to clutch the bed sheet with her fingers. "Remember, I'm only a Bajoran woman, Odo!"

He grudgingly agreed. He had forgotten for a moment the original point of the game. He wanted to try to shift into a variety of forms for her. He mustn't dwell too long on a single one. Kira needed rest once in a while.

He shifted into an oversized version of himself. Kira's breath caught in her throat as she felt one of his large hands caress her body. This was something new! She gasped as he tore away her gown and underclothes. The sound of ripping fabric was music to his senses and she bit her lip invitingly with an encouraging moan.

She heard him change again. There was the softest fur against her skin. Odo let out a low mating growl in her ear. She struggled against her restraints. She was thrilled, not scared. He was some sort of mammal but she couldn't see what! She was frustrated because he wasn't giving her very many clues with this one.

Before she could figure out what it was, Odo hissed with laughter as he shifted. She suppressed laughter of her own. This one was far more obvious. He had become a large serpent, slithering with smooth scales between her thighs, slipping between her beautiful breasts, nuzzling her throat as his tongue flicked playfully near her ear. The serpent had multiple heads, she realized with a shock, as she felt another tongue tease at her nipples and another at the soles of her feet. Or maybe there were multiple snakes? She couldn't tell.

"That one down there tickles!" she squirmed again.

"Sorry," he said contritely, temporarily shifting for speech.

He was relieved actually. Transforming into a reptile of any kind could easily bring her mind to bad memories of Cardassians during the Occupation. He'd taken a risk but hoped to give her more positive correlations with that particular class of life form. He enjoyed soaking up her body heat as any cold blooded animal.

She hummed when he changed again, wrapping thin vines around her in some sort of plant form. She felt soft petals press against her lips as the vines constricted tighter than he had as the serpent, but not enough to stop breathing or cut off circulation. She cried out when those petals traveled elsewhere and he utilized the stamen of the flower part of his form the same way he would a tongue.

She seemed to really be enjoying this, so Odo remained in that particular form a little longer than the rest until she began to beg for more. She felt large bat-like wings envelope her and claws scrape her throat but gently. Odo never broke skin. He shifted so those same wings had feathers and he sang a bird's song as he pecked at her flesh. She giggled.

They weren't near water, so he couldn't become a fish, but he did choose an amphibious form. His hand were webbed and his skin rubbery and wet. She asked if they should get into a tub, but he didn't want to bother with waiting for it to fill up and the shower always robbed him a little of sensation. Water distracted him from the sensation of her sometimes and her skin pruned so she felt less too.

She gasped as he changed more drastically. She heard insect-like clicking and swore she felt what could have been dozens of legs wrap around her. Giant but harmless mandibles gripped her throat. She felt pincers around her waist. She wished she could peek! Was he a spider, a millipede, or something she had never seen before? She was almost terrified, but this was her Odo. She knew he'd never ever hurt her.

He shifted again, his skin becoming smooth obsidian-like rock. She wished she could run her hands along it and see what color it was! Before she knew it, he had shifted into warm but solid metal. She was losing track of all the forms and sensations. She was managing to get one of her hands loose.

Odo could see her determination and even he, Changeling that he was, was starting to get exhausted from how rapidly he was doing it. He decided they had enough foreplay and he honestly preferred making love to Kira as a humanoid, no matter how much fun it could be playing as they were. He freed Kira and they continued and finished as a man and a woman.

They were spent. Kira stroked his chest, glad to have her sight and movement back.

"I have to say that was fun!" she said. "If only I could change for you!"

"Not necessary," Odo rumbled. "But you can and do in a sense. You change clothes and paint your face."

"That's nothing like what you are capable of!" she slugged his shoulder.

"Not true. When you put on that Intendant uniform, you become just like her! I change shape, but you are a talented actress, Nerys."

She decided to accept that and asked, "Want me to role-play that tomorrow night?"

"Yes!"

They kissed one last time. She fell asleep and he began to regenerate beside her in their new conclave bed to accommodate his liquid form. He never spilled out of the bed anymore and remained near Kira dozing happily beside him.


End file.
